dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Venatori
} |supertitle = Gruppierung |name = Venatori |image = Ankunft im Kerker.png |px = 270x360px |type = Tevinterischer Kult |description = |value = |location = Die Hinterlande Die Sturmküste Die Verbotene Oase Kammwald Die Westgrate Die Fauchende Ödnis |notes = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller Heroes of Dragon Age }} Venatori sind Kultisten aus Tevinter und Gegner der Inquisition in . Hintergrund Siehe auch Venatori sind Kultisten aus Tevinter, die von dem Herold Andrastes, dem Anführer der jungen Inquisition, besessen sind. Warum, wird im Verlauf der Geschichte in Dragon Age: Inquisition klar: Namenhafte Venatori *Gereon Alexius *Lucanus *Macrinus *Crassius Servis *Livius Erimond *Calpernia *Corinnia Crallius *Paulus Nimian *Havian Sulara *Linnea *Artorius *Avanthum *Devrenix *Duhaime *Estoris *Gordian *Harmmonum *Jullex *Lenarium *Lephus *Lucanus *Macrinus *Murena *Magister Prycis *Magister Urathus Fiona}} Gegnertypen Venatori-Eiferer :Normaler Gegner (Infanterist) 36 Rüstung Venatori-Eiferer sind gewöhnliche Nahkämpfer mit einhändigen Waffen und ohne Schild. Venatori-Scharfschütze :Normaler Gegner (Bogenschütze) 18 Rüstung Venatori-Scharfschützen sind gewöhnliche Fernkämpfer ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Bindungsmagier :Normaler Gegner (Bindungsmagier) 0 Rüstung Feuerresistenz Immunität: Panik Bindungsmagier sind Magier, die standardmäßig mit Feuer und aus der Distanz angreifen. Sie nutzen gerne Fähigkeiten wie die und in einem Sturm aus Seiten aus ihren Büchern können sie verschwinden, um an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder aufzutauchen und so Nahkämpfern zu entgehen. Außerdem können sie Verbündete mit der Fähigkeit vor Angriffen schützen. Venatori-Magier :Normaler Gegner (Magier) 20 Rüstung Feuerresistenz Immunität: Panik Immunität: Schlaf Venatori-Magier wirken standarmäßig Feuerzauber aus der Distanz. Sie besitzen, ebenso wie Bindungsmagier, die Fähigkeiten und , außerdem können sie einen Feuerball erschaffen, der in einem gewissen Bereich Feuerschaden verursacht und in einer Schneise aus Feuer nach hinten ausweichen. Venatori-Gladiator :Normaler Gegner (Gardist) 45 Rüstung Anfälligkeit für Elektrizitätsschaden Venatori-Gladiatoren sind Gegner mit hohen Turmschilden, die es empfehlenswert machen, sie von hinten anzugreifen und umzustoßen. Außerdem besitzen sie wie alle Gardisten eine Anfälligkeit für Elektrizitätsschaden, die besonders für Magier interessant ist. Venatori-Pirscher :Normaler Gegner (Kundschafter) 36 Rüstung Immunität: Angst, Schlaf Immunität: Verlangsamung Venatori-Pirscher sind die Schurkenklasse der Venatori. Sie nutzen Doppeldolche und und ihre Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt verursachen enormen Schaden. Sie umzustoßen oder sonstwie möglichst schnell außer Gefecht zu setzen ist empfehlenswert, sonst verschwinden sie häufig nach einem Angriff wieder in den Schatten und sind sofort wieder bereit für den nächsten verheerenden Angriff. Venatori-Rohling :Normaler Gegner (Wüter) 69 Rüstung Anfälligkeit für Elektrizitätsschaden Immunität: Körperliche Effekte Fähigkeiten: *'Block': Der Rohling erschafft einen silbernen Schutz, der vorübergehend als zusätzliche Gesundheit dient. Der Block verringert sich nur, wenn der Rohling Schaden nimmt. Außerdem macht es ihm immun gegen Verhöhnen und Verlangsamung. * : Solange diese Fähigkeit aktiv ist, ist der Venatori-Rohling eine unaufhaltsame, rasende Naturgewalt. Seine Angriffe erfolgen härter und schneller, und er gewinnt mit jedem Treffer Gesundheit zurück. Venatori-Rohlinge sind Wüter, d.h. Zweihandwaffenkämpfer mit mehreren fiesen Attacken, die Euch umstoßen und immensen Schaden verursachen können. Fundort *Die Hinterlande (Stufe 11; nur wenn Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit abgeschlossen wurde & während Ein Venatori weniger) *Die Sturmküste (nur während Der Hauptmann der Sturmbullen & Anforderungen des Qun) *Die Verbotene Oase (Stufe 11) *Die Erhabenen Ebenen (nur während Ein Venatori weniger & Weg des Rissmagiers) *Kammwald (nur wenn Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit abgeschlossen wurde) *Die Westgrate *Die Fauchende Ödnis (Stufe 19) Anmerkung Die Venatori sind auch Teil von Dorians Gefährtenquest Ein Venatori weniger Beute Mögliche Beute von Venatori: *Typische zufällige Gegenstände (wie gewöhnliche Waffen und Rüstungen) * * * *(Ab Stufe 19+) *(Ab Stufe 19+) *(Ab Stufe 19+) Kreaturenforschungsobjekte: * (von Venatori-Rohlingen) Sowie folgende Questitems: * (von Bindungsmagiern) * * (von Bindungsmagiern) Kodexeinträge: * * Galerie Venatori-with-Key-Fragment-in-Still-Ruins.png|Venatori mit Schlüsselfragment Venatori.png|Venatori Krieger Venatori-Eiferer 03.png|Ein Venatori-Eiferer Venatori an Sturmküste.jpg|Venatori an Sturmküste Venatori Zealot.png|Venatori Venatori Spellbinder.png|Bindungsmagier Venatori Mage.png|Magier Venatori sklaven.JPG|Sklavenlager der Venatori in Dragon Age: Magekiller Still-Ruins-Venatori.png|Venatori in den Stillen Ruinen Venatori Stalker Concept Art.png|Concept Art Venatori heraldry (small).png|Symbol Venatori Crest stand in.png|Venatori Wappen Venatori-Scharfschütze 02.png|Ein Venatori-Scharfschütze (von vorne und von hinten) Venatori-Bindungsmagier 02.png|Ein Bindungsmagier der Venatori Venatori-Magier.png|Ein Venatori-Magier Main Chamber with frozen Demons and Venatori.png|Dämonen und Venatori Venatori Quest Banner.PNG|Questbanner Venatori Brute.png|Venatori Venatori-Gladiator 01.png|Ein Venatori-Gladiator Venatori-Wüter.png|Ein Venatori-Rohling Venatori WoT.png|In World of Thedas Venatori killed by Inquisition agents.png|Venatori von Inquisitionssoldaten getötet Venatori Helmet.png|Charakteristischer Venatorihelm Venatori Marksman HoDA.jpg|Venatori-Schütze in HoDA Venatori HoDA Artwork.png|Artwork aus Heroes of Dragon Age Venatori GladiatorHODA.png|Venatori Gladiator aus HoDA Venatori Stalker.png|Venatori Kategorie:Venatori Kategorie:Gruppierungen Kategorie:Tevinter Imperium